Public School
by AliceRulesMyWorld
Summary: Edward and his family have never been to Public School until now. And Edward pissed Bella off. And that was a bad idea.
1. Public School

I, Edward Cullen have never been to public school. Alice, Emmett , Jasper and Rosalie have never been to public school, either. _This is _so_ degrading, _Alice thought. "Do we really have to do this mom?" Alice asked. Mom sighed. "How do you think I'm going to answer that?"

"But…_why_?"

"Because I said so, and I am your mother." "This isn't _fair._"

"Life's not fair," Mom said, losing her patience.

"But it's _public_ school. We have never, ever been to a _public_ school."

"Well there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Not another word was said for five minutes.

"Mom," I said, breaking the silence, "please rethink this. It's…ridiculous."

"Your father and I both went to public school, Edward Anthony Cullen, it is not ridiculous. I am certain you will survive. But try not to act like spoiled little rich kids."

"Do you know where the front office is?" Alice asked us in general as we got out of the limo.

"I'll go find someone." I answered. I saw this really hot girl go by and thought 'her'. She was punk in black Nikes with chartreuse laces, black tights, a striped plaid black and red skirt a tube top and a leather jacket and she looked like she could take me, but I'm Edward Cullen. She'll melt.

"Excuse me," I said, removing her left ear bud. The music was blasting loud enough for me to hear it, but I didn't recognize it. She whirled around to face me, looking livid. "What?" She snapped.

"You're going to show my family and me around for the day." Private school girls loved it when I took charge, told them what to do.

"_I'm_ going to do whatever it is _I_ want to do."

"So you'll show us around." I said, stating the obvious. Why wouldn't she want to help me?

"You've never been to public school before, have you? Well, get over yourself pretty boy—because no one here cares." I gaped after her as she walked off. No girl—except Alice, Rose and my mother—had ever spoken to me like that. I figured Rose would be impressed, that was something she admired in women—which is why she'd never like any of the girls I dated. "I like her," Rosalie declared. "Me, too," I said, "I like a challenge." And it would be a challenge.

BPOV

All I wanted to do was talk to Jacob and Jess, not be in school. I put in my ear buds flipping through songs. Yes, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! They're so awesome! This is the best song, too. Face Down had to be one of my favorite songs. I started singing along under my breath "Do you feel better now? As she falls to the ground. I'll tell you my friend…" suddenly my left ear bud was ripped from my ear. No one who knew me was dumb enough to do that, so I whirled around the see the idiot who was rude enough to actually do that. "What?" I said, annoyed.

"You're going to show my family and me around for the day." How rude can you possibly fricking be! That got my temper going. "_I'm_ going to do whatever it is _I _ want to do." I guess he assumed I wanted to help him because then he said, "So you'll show us around."

"You've never been to public school before, have you?" I didn't really need to ask, because I knew. "Well, get over yourself pretty boy—because no one here cares." I went back to singing along to my song, which was no longer Face Down but was Rescue Me by Hawthorne Heights. What, really, Mike? Again? "Hey, Bella." He said, in his 'I'm going to ask you out now voice'. I named it myself. "No, Mike."

"You know you want to date me, Bella." I've done this so many times I don't even celebrate anymore. I kneed him in the groin. You'd think he'd learn but every day, as predictable as rain in Forks, he'd ask out slash hit on Jess or me. Every day, he'd get beat up by one of us. "Jess!" I said running over to her

"What's up?"

"Not a lot." Jake walked up behind Jess.

"How's it going Wolf?" I said. We all had names like our fighting style. So wolf was Jake's because he hit with both fists, like paws swiping.

"It's going great Bird." He answered. I was bird because I dodged by leaning, which takes less energy than actually moving—like how a bird leans one way so its wing will bring it left or right.

Jess cleared her throat. "What's up Snake?" Jake said to her. And Jess is snake because she strikes, she just goes right forward. She doesn't have a hook but a straight shot don't even think about.

"But, Jess, you'll never guess what happened." I said.

"There's this new kid who's from private school…" I proceeded to tell her what happened. "See, if he'd been from here, he wouldn't have done that to you."

EPOV

"Hi," a girl said who was dressed a lot like Punk-girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My friends call me Jess or Snake. But you can call me Jessica." Ouch. "And _you_ have just pissed off Bella Swan."

"Please. What's _she_ going to do to me?"

"Trust me pretty boy. You don't want to know."

_Gulp_.

**EdwardsDarkAngel kindly agreed to let me use the plot line, so I hope I'm doing alright.**


	2. Fight

I thought about the new kids. I was walking by and saw Edward sitting with Lauren on one side, Jessica on the other and Tanya in his lap. He looked at me like I was supposed to be jealous. Then I did something he was not expecting. I doubled over laughing. It was just too funny. Here he is surrounded by the school whores with a smug look on his face because he thinks that _I_ am jealous. But Alice wasn't sitting there. I shook my head and started walking to class. "Leave me _alone_ you creeper." I saw Alice say to Mike. Leave it to Mike. "Maybe you didn't catch that," Alice said. "I told you to leave me alone."

"Make me." Mike said. Alice was pretty brave for someone who was backed up against the lockers by someone at least two feet taller than her. "Leave her the hell alone." I said. "Why should I Bella?"

"At this point you should really know that I can make you back off."

I punched him in the gut and he swung but I dodged right, he came with his other hand and I dodged left. He kept going looking for a weak spot. He didn't find one. Eventually I just got bored, kneed him where it hurt and walked away, without saying a word to Alice. Alice, however, ran to catch up to me. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "But why would you help me?"

"Because Newton needs to learn how to treat girls."

"All the same…"

"Bird!" Jake shouted.

"You missed it, Wolf."

"Mike is still laying there in the middle of the hall way."

"No way! I didn't knee him that hard."

"Why did you beat him up?" Jake asked.

"He needs to learn how to treat girls with respect." My smile widened. "Snake and I together would've messed him up _bad_."

"You messed him up pretty good." Jake said back.

"Well," I said, "I don't know about you two but I'm hungry." Jake slung his arm around me—in a friendly way and we walked to the lunch line. "Damn!" Bella exclaimed. "My knuckles!"

"Why are they all scraped up?" Alice asked. _How naïve could you be?_ I thought. "My knuckles connected with his teeth when I hooked." Alice still looked confused. "When I swung a right hook?" Alice _still_ looked confused. "I will explain later."

"Sit with us, Bella!"

"Actually," Jake said, "she's sitting with me and Snake."

"Can I sit with you?"

"_Only _you. _Only_ because I have to explain a right hook to you."

"So," I said, once we were settled. "A right hook is when you bring your right arm back and you swing out and around to connect. So a left hook would be…"

"When you swing your left arm out?" Alice said.

"Good girl. You learn quick."

"Oh!" Jess said. "We could teach her to fight, please, please, please."

"I think Mike got the message to leave her alone."

"Please, he doesn't even leave us alone. If he thinks he can get her, because she can't fight…"

"Okay." I said quickly. "Okay. Alice, do you want to learn how to fight?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"But…you must make a promise. Repeat after me." Alice nodded. "I, Alice, Cullen…"

"I, Alice Cullen…"

"Will never start a fight…"

"Will never start a fight…"

"And use it only to defend myself."

"And use it only to defend myself." Alice repeated.

"Good, come on. After school you're coming with _us_ to learn how to fight."

EPOV

It turns out I'm in Bella's biology class. She saw me coming and I gave her my famous crooked smile. She laughed! Maybe she wasn't laughing at me. _And maybe the oceans not blue, _I thought to myself sarcastically. I sat down by her. "Hi, I'm…" she waved a hand at me. "I know who you are."

"Thanks for helping my sister."

"We're teaching her to fight today. She won't need me again."

"All the same, thank you."

"Newton needs to learn to respect women."

"Femenist." I accused.

"Player."

"Wench."

"Poor soul."

"Loser."

"Arrogant jerk."

"Sexy."

"Don't even start with me, Cullen. I could kick your ass up Main Street and back without even trying."

"That's hot."

"You won't think it's hot when you're in the hospital."

"And why would I be in the hospital?"

"Ask Jake and Jess that in conjunction with my name."

"You wouldn't fight them, they're your friends."

"And have seen me fight."

"You wouldn't hit me."

"Really? Try me."

**After school…**

"So, Alice. You ready for this?"

"Yep!"

"Okay let's start with stance…"

**Press the Button!**

**You know you want to!**

**Review!**


	3. Fighting Technicalities

APOV

"Okay," Bella started. "Let's start with stance." Yay! I'm going to learn how to fight, I'm going to… "Alice! Are you paying attention?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Let's see it, then." I showed her. "No, that's not right. You don't want your knees straight. If you have to move fast, you won't be able to." I adjusted. She sighed, "You don't want to crouch either." I tried again. "Perfect! Make a fist." I closed one hand tucking my thumb under my other fingers. "No, Alice. Not only will that hit have no effect at all, but you'll break your thumb! Fold it across your knuckles. Not so loose, tighten the hold. There you go. Now, where do you want all your power, Alice?"

"Um…middle knuckles?" I ventured. Okay, I thought learning to fight was going to be easier than this. I didn't realize there were so many technicalities. "Allow us to demonstrate, and then you can guess again." She grabbed her punching bag and demonstrated. "Where did I put all my force?"

"Between the top two knuckles?"

"Yes, exactly. Show us your best punch, Alice." I could totally do this. How hard could it seriously be? I swung. "Ouch, ouch." That hurt.

"You snapped your wrist when you went to punch and bent it. Let me see that." She touched it. "Ouch." I winced

"Relax, city girl. It's not even swollen. Try again." She was so callous. I guess fighting was business, and business is business. Damn, what this time? "I told you to keep a tight grip; you just threw your knuckles into the punch. Try again." I swung again. "Focus the power, Alice! Channel all your power between those knuckles. You're spreading power through your hand and that's not going to help at all." I swung again, and damaged myself again. "Swing at my hand this time. I don't want to see you bend your wrist at all. And you're not bringing your elbow back either, and that's detracting from the power."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Well, I can see that I'm wasting my time. Go home, then."

"No! No, okay I'll do it."

"Alright, remember, bring your elbow back and focus the power." I went to swing but she stopped me. "Alice, you're going to snap your wrist again. I don't want your wrist bending at all. Even on a hook you don't bend it. Got it?" I swung again. "Finally. Here," she handed me a mini punching bag. "Practice with it, when you come back tomorrow I expect ten solid hits on this punching bag. After that, we'll work on your dodging. And you need to lift some weights for muscle. Do you have one at your house? If you don't, you can use mine. I never turn away from someone who's trying to defend herself."

**EPOV**

"Edward," my mother called.

"Yeah, mom."

"Where's Alice?"

"She's at a friend's house." I edited.

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for the truth.

"Okay, this guy was bothering her and he wouldn't leave her alone, so this other girl took care of it, and Alice is learning how to defend herself."

"I see. Who's the other girl?"

"Bella Swan." I answered as steadily I could, wondering if, as her tone of voice suggested, that she had a good idea who it was. "I'm not sure I want Alice hanging out with her." Mom said.

"Mom, Alice is learning how to defend herself. Something could've really happened with that guy. He hit on Bella. If Alice can't fight, it'll be worse for her." I heard the front door open and shut.

"Alice!" My mom called. "Come in here."

"Hi, mom." Alice said.

"Where were you?"

"Friend's house."

"I see. Doing what?"

"Learning how to protect myself against jerks that hit on me and trap me against lockers."

"And who's teaching you?"

"Someone who knows what she's doing. Don't worry about it."

"What were you working on this whole time?"

"Punching."

"It took you _that_ long to figure out how to _punch_?"

"I kept snapping my wrist."

"Go put some ice on it. Edward," my mother turned to me. "Hang up that punching bag. She's going to need the practice." I hung it up and, seeing that no one was around, took a swing at it. How hard can punching be? "Damn!"

"Language!" Esme shouted form downstairs, "And get some ice, Alice is still getting stuff from the freezer!" When I went down to get my ice Alice was muttering. "Ten solid punches by tomorrow. I can't get two solid punches. She can't really expect ten punches."

"I think she can, Alice. And I think she does."

"I'm serious. If this wasn't teaching me to defend myself, I wouldn't be doing it. Looks like you did the same thing as me."

"Yep."

"Hmm…you should come to my lesson tomorrow. Maybe she can teach you how to punch."

"I don't need to be taught by a girl."

"Actually I think you do. It's your choice. You can get taught by someone like Bella, or by your sister, who is still learning herself."

"Fine, I'll go with you tomorrow." _I cannot believe I'm doing this_.


	4. What is it with girls hitting me today?

**Apov**

Edward came with me to my lesson today, which Bella was none too pleased about.

"Alice, I was under the impression that _you_ wanted to take fighting lessons so that _you_ could defend yourself so Mike wouldn't be able to hurt _you_ or take advantage of _you_.Are you seeing a pattern here?"

I gave her my puppy dog eyes and she sighed. "Alice, I want my ten punches…after I see Edward here try." She said with an amused tone in her voice.

"Try?" Oh good, his masculine side is coming out.

"Show me a fist." He made the same mistake I did which was tucking his thumb under his knuckles. "See?"

"Oh, I see. I see you breaking your knuckles if you swing that fist." She demonstrated on the bag again. "Focus the power between your top two knuckles and don't drop your wrist. See how I'm doing that?"

"I bet that doesn't even hurt."

"Alice, do your ten punches. Jess will watch you." She turned back to Edward as I began my punches. "Count them Alice." Jess commanded.

**Epov**

Who does she think she is, telling _me_ how to do this?

"I bet that doesn't even hurt." I definitely didn't mean to say that.

"Alice, do your ten punches. Jess will watch you." She turned around and eyed me.

"You don't think that would hurt?"

"No, I don't." I said, sticking to my guns, now that I had said that.

"You're entitled to your opinion, but before you form one…" she swung and punched me right on the top of my jaw bone, "…does it hurt?" I rubbed my jaw, wincing at the contact, and tried not to cry.

"Get up. I want to see you swing, properly."

I stood up and tried to mimic the fist she'd just punched me with. I didn't normally hit girls, but she didn't exactly count, because your average girl couldn't kick a guy's ass. I swung back but she grabbed my hand mid throw and adjusted the angle of my wrist so that my fist would be coming straight.

"Try again. Keep your wrist straight." I tried to keep my wrist straight but the impact snapped it down every time it collided with her hand.

"The impact is bending…"

"Stop complaining. We know it hurts like a bitch. Blah, blah, blah. Tighten your thumb. Come on, like you're trying to crack the bottom knuckle. I want to see it now." I fixed it. "There try again." She held her hand up straight again for me to swing at. It wasn't even red from all my punching. I did what she said; I put all my power between the top two knuckles and swung. She shook her hand and then smiled. It didn't even hurt her, as much force as he used.

"Now," she praised, "that's a proper punch. You might want to hit the weights though. You didn't have a lot of force behind that." She turned and began to walk away.

"I can't believe you said that wouldn't hurt!"

"It didn't." I denied.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." I said and pushed her.

"So this won't hurt then."

"DAMNIT, WHAT IS IT WITH GIRLS HITTING ME TODAY?!"

"Are you going to admit that it hurt?"

"It didn't hurt." I said angrily, grabbing her by the arm. She punched me again. "SHIT. Fine, fine. It hurt, alright?"

**Apov**

Good thing Edward didn't take the oath.

Other wise he would've broken it.

And I couldn't have hit him, because he wouldn't have attacked me.


End file.
